shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Xanthe
Born as Ignis D. Rikushido, his name was changed by his mother at a young age to protect him. Due to this, he is popularly known as Riku Xanthe. Riku is an nineteen-year-old Infernal who set out to become a pirate, driven by his goal to end his father's life. Riku is an expert dancer, and a professional illusionist. Riku is also the Sailing Master, , and Cartographer of the Poppu Bando Paire-tsu (Pop Band Pirates). As such Riku is one of the main protagonists of One Piece of Music. Riku managed to obtain a bounty of 100,000,000 at the age of seventeen, which ultimately granted him the title of gurentaika by the Marines and the press alike. This bounty has also bestowed upon him the title of "Super Rookie". ''Personality 'Riku' is a 'prodigy, becoming a wiz at anything he sets his mind on. Whether it be fighting, or academics, he excels past mostly everyone, finding even quantum physics simply a game. Riku is extremely analytical when it comes to battle, despite having a ''tactician'' amongst his comrades, he himself is very logical, and cunning in a battle, using this to his advantage, along with his great physical capabilities. ''Riku'' is also known for his ''BURNING'' hatred for and those who act like them. Which is the reason he has a disdain for ''Magnus'' and ''Decaden''. ''Riku'' also dislikes simple minded folk, though there are some exceptions. Much like ''Haku, who he can easily tolerate, despite being annoyed by his "idiocy". '''''Riku is also massive pervert. Unlike other perverts, Riku uses his clever thinking and cunning into pleasuring himself, even going as far as hiding himself with but an illusion to peep on the girls bathroom. Riku also admittedly has a great fondness for kids, which he refuses to hurt. He himself also has a great hatred for those who hurt kids. Due to this fondness, he has taken a great liking to Creeper and Pier (despite the latter being over eighty years old in mentality, and the former being physically over 80.) It should also be noted, that Riku is of the few analytical and intelligent crew mates. ''Abilities and Powers ventriloquism ''Physical Capabilities Riku is a . Due to this, and constant training as a child, Riku is extremely powerful. Both physically, and mentally. Riku focuses on martial arts that revolve around kicks and or leg oriented. This is due to his extremely strong legs. Riku is both extremely fast and powerful, however what makes him so deadly, is his accuracy. His strong legs have the ability to easily kick a grown man's head in if he is not careful. His speed is blinding. Though his natural speed is not as fast as Pier's, he comes at a close second. Being able to seemingly vanish when traveling. This momentum when he kicks makes him even more deadly. Riku's physical strength is top notch. Riku as been shown to easily kick people down, crippling them for life in a single shot. What makes him even more dangerous, is the fact that he can even increase the power by kicking at extremely high speeds. ''Illusions'' Above all else, Riku is a MASTER illusionist. First and foremost, Riku can use the hypnotic movements of Enchantment to visually disorient his foes, making it extraordinarily difficult for his foes to keep their sigh focused on him. Riku can also augment the agility of his Enchantment with his Kami-e in order to make his movements FAR more disorienting than before AND phenomenally decrease the chances of his hypnotic movements being interrupted through any means. Kami-e will also allow Riku to nigh-instantaneous shift from hypnotism to offense and vice versa, making it almost impossible for anyone to take advantage of the short interval of no disorientation that is created when Riku goes on an offensive. The next step up from Enchantment is Riku's vocal mimicry and his ventriloquism. Riku is fully capable of mimicking the voice of anyone he has ever heard and just about anything he has ever heard as well. To make matters worse, Riku is also capable of throwing his voice as far as a mile away. A combination of these two skills allows Riku to create audio for any of his optical illusions, making them seem all the more real. Third is a result of Riku's nature as a scientist. The Puluere Illusio is a psychedelic powder of Riku's own chemical design. The powder causes those that inhale it to immediately begin to experience hallucinations at a near-constant frequency. The very presence of such hallucinations tends to make a foe want to accept the more realistic of Riku's illusions with greater fervor than usual, thus allowing Riku to deceive them with much more ease than before. Last but most definitely not least is Riku's Devil Fruit, the Orora Orora no Mi. With the Orora Orora no Mi, Riku can conjure images seemingly out of thin air. It also allows Riku to literally BECOME an optical illusion himself, further blurring the lines between reality and fantasy. Most of those who are unfortunate enough to combat Riku at this stage are unsure of whether they're attacking Riku, an illusion, or Riku as an illusion. The confusion makes it flat-out IMPOSSIBLE to harm Logia Riku with Busoshoku Haki alone, as it would require Kenbunshoku Haki to ensure that one isn't attack any one of Riku's other illusions rather than Riku as an illusion. ''Weapon(s) * Arma Deceptione - '''Arma Deceptione' is a set of "armor" comprised of guantlets which reach to his elbows, and boots which cover his shins. Said gauntlets and boots are made of many materials. All of which allow the set to be very light and convenient, as well as strong and durable. Along with the scientific modifications (including the substances it is comprised of), the set can now release rounds which hold Puluere Illusio, as well as granting Riku the ability to throw one hell of a punch, or kick if you prefer. ''Haki'' Busoshoku Kenbunshoku ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Orora Orora no Mi Type - ''Stats'' Devil Fruit Mastery; Fighting Ability; Physical Strength; Agility; Resourcefulness; Haki Mastery and Intelligence 'Monkey Business Arc' 'Immortal Triad Arc' 'End of Insurrection Arc' 'New World Order Arc' 'Praise the Sun Arc' 'Cat's Cradle Arc' 'D.W.A.R.F.E.D. Arc' 'Black Boutique Arc' 'Revelations Arc' 'Wild Generation Arc' 'Task Force Arc' 'Graveyard Boogie Arc' 'Goosby Boys Arc' 'Big Girl Arc' 'Pop Inc Arc' ''Relationships ''Crew Thoosa: Ruriko Fujitani: Soraya Tigresa: Wassup: Majestic T. Decaden: Magnus: Piergiorgio Bellugi: Creeper: Mary: Laura: Dominique Lazard: Hakuryuu: ''Family'' Dominique Lazard: Hiro Xanthe: Mavis Xanthe: Ignis D. Shizen: Ignis D. Zashi: Ignis D. Eve: Ruriko Fujitani: Utaro Xanthe: Azula Xanthe: Gabby: ''History 'Riku' was born on Sahara Island. He was born into the Noble Caste much like the rest of his family. 'Riku' however much like his twin, despised Noble-hood. Due to 'Riku' and 'Hiro' eating devil fruits, and their father's race, they were despised and hatted by their people. Come their eighth birthdays, their home was ransacked by bandits and burned to the ground. In the process, 'Riku' and 'Hiro's' mother died in their arms. 'Riku' left Sahara and dreamt of becoming the world's greatest Martial Artist. Learning the ways of and Enchantment from his 'Uncle. ''Riku'' got stronger as the years progressed and he learned to to utilize his Devil Fruit's powers. ''Riku'' ultimately started traveling the world in order to get stronger for one sole reason: To find his father and defeat him. His reason was to understand why he left Sahara and why he killed his own wife. Gallery Hiroplez.jpg|A young Riku using Spíti to̱n Katóptro̱n. A technique that utilizes mirrors while dancing in hypnotic ways to amplify ''Riku's'' power. File:OnStage.jpg|Riku' ready to preform. ReadyUp.jpg|Riku'' readying up for a fight. LetsDance.jpg|Lets Dance. PossibleRiku.png|''Riku'' just hanging out. PossibleRiku2.png|''Riku's'' alternate outfit. PossibleRiku3.png|''Riku'' demonstrating his love for animals. PossibleRiku4.png|Pretty Boy! PossibleRiku5.png|Pretty Boy strikes again! PossibleRiku6.png|A bored Riku. ''Trivia'' *Like his brother, Riku's mother renamed him to "Riku Xanthe". However, Riku changed his name back to Ignis when he learned that his father killed his mother, as he wanted the world to know that Ignis D. Shizen was killed by his very own son. **Riku like the rest of his family, has his own unique laugh; "Sakkakukukukuku" which is a pun on his key ability. Sakkaku means illusion in Japanese, and thus, Riku says "Illusionsionsion!" *Despite being the lead dancer, this generally gets overlooked due to his primary position. Despite this, Riku is very skilled at dancing, being able to learn dances quite quickly and executing them with style. Such as Break Dancing, Belly Dancing, Line Dancing, Or even Ballroom Dancing. **Riku like his brother dabbles in a vocal art. This would be beat boxing and rapping, which he tends to do in his free time. *Riku like his twin was molded after Rukiryo. While Hiro took the silliness, stupidity, and over all craziness, Riku took after the academic intelligence, pervertedness, and handsomeness (Yes I know :3 I am handsome aren't I?) External Links Site Navigation Category:Majin Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Coronan Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Infernal Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:Elf Category:Noble Category:Scientist Category:Dancer Category:Illusionist Category:Will of D. Category:Musician Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Gauntlet Wielder Category:Navigator Category:Ignis Family Category:Xanthe Clan